As the size of electronic devices continue to shrink there is less space available for a battery that powers the electronic device. For example, due to size limitations a smart watch battery may be considerably smaller than a smart phone battery. Consequently, the energy available to the smart watch may be significantly less than the energy available to the smart phone.
Current consumption in an electronic device can vary based on a number of factors. Should the current consumption exceed a prescribed level, the voltage output by the battery may drop to a point where the electronic device may shut down (a low voltage condition). As will be appreciated, this is undesirable as the user cannot use the device.